What's That Smell? (Thevideotour1's version)
What's That Smell? is a custom Barney & the Backyard Gang video that was released on February 5, 1992. Plot Barney, Baby Bop and the Backyard Gang learn about different kinds of scents. Each thing will have different scents as they discover what smells good or bad. Recap The video starts where chefs are making macaroni and cheese at the school cafeteria While Amy is walking in the cafeteria with her lunch tray of mac and cheese, a carton of milk and an apple, her brother, Michael accidentally bumps into Amy, making her tray drop to the ground. Then, Barney slips on some macaroni and cheese, yelling and screaming angrily. Then everyone yelled "BARNEY!!!". Then Barney yells and screams angrily, as he crashes Cast * Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Dao Knight) * Michael (Brian Eppes) * Amy (Becky Swonke) * Tina (Jessica Zucha) * Lane (Danny Somerfield) * Luci (Leah Gloria) * Harlow (Danielle Clegg) * Kiki (Eden Riegel) * Dominic (Elijah Wood) * Derek (Rickey Carter) * Adam (Alexander Jhin) * Kathy (Lauren King) * Jennifer (Alexis Harris) * Joseph (Chris Rodriguez) * A.J. (Ajay Reddy) * Min (Pia Manalo) * Chefs (Mary Bartram, Danny DeVito, Peter Linz, Meg Ryan, Lily Tomlin) Songs # Barney Theme Song # Mac and Cheese # Bubble, Bubble Bath # Hello, Goodbye (Hello in Hawaiian / Goodbye in Hawaiian) # The Sister Song # The Five Senses Song # What's That Smell? # Mister Sun # And the Green Grass Grows All Around # What Makes a Flower So Pretty? # The Rainbow Song # # # Down on Grandpa's Farm # Hush Little Baby # Rock-A-Bye Baby # Here, Kitty Kitty! # Pretty Kitty Blues # The Exercise Song # Move Your Body! # Forgive Me # Everyone Is Special # I Love You Trivia *Barney has his Late 1990/1992 voice and Late 1990-1993 costume. *Baby Bop has her 1991-1993 voice and 1991-1993?costume. *Michael wears the same clothes from "The Treasure of Rainbow Beard". *Amy wears the same clothes from "Rock with Barney" and the same hairstyle from "Barney in Concert". *Lane wears a olive green t-shirt, beige pants, white socks and brown sneakers. *Tina wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "Down on Barney's Farm". *Luci wears the same clothes from "Hola, Mexico!" and the same hairstyle from "Rock with Barney". *Dominic wears a purple t-shirt, blue jeans, white socks and brown shoes. *Derek wears the same clothes from "Going Places!". *Adam wears the same clothes from "Rock with Barney". *Kathy wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "Going Places!". *Jennifer wears a white long-sleeved shirt, a red pleated jumper, white tights, black Mary Jane shoes and the same hairstyle from "Rock with Barney". *A.J. wears a red long-sleeved collar shirt, black jeans, black socks and black loafers. *Joseph wears the same clothes from "Rock with Barney". *Min wears the same clothes from "Playing It Safe" and the same hairstyle from "The Queen of Make-Believe". *The version of "Down on Grandpa's Farm" uses the same musical arrangements and vocals from "Sir Barn-A-Lot". *The version of "I Love You" uses the same musical arrangements and vocals from "Barney In Concert (original)". * Barney wears the same Hawaiian shirt and Hawaiian leis from "Waiting for Santa" (when Barney messes up the Barney Shake by giving himself and the Backyard Gang summer clothes instead of winter clothes). *Barney holds the same ukulele from "Barney's Beach Party". *After the "Barney Theme Song", when the chefs are making macaroni and cheese at the school cafeteria, the music from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day" (when Carlos tells the kids they can use clay to make things) is used, except it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. *This is another time Baby Bop appears, after Barney comes to life. *After the song, "Mac and Cheese", when Amy is walking to the cafeteria with their trays of macaroni and cheese, a carton of milk and an apple, her brother, Michael bumps into her making her tray drop to the ground. Then *This is another time Barney falls or lays down. This time, he slips on some macaroni and cheese on the floor that Amy dropped, and falls down, hurting his knee. *When Barney screams, as he slips on some macaroni and cheese on the floor that Amy dropped, his scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Hall Monitor" (when Patrick notices that his ice cream is alive), except it was mixed with Barney's 1991 voice. *When the kids say "BARNEY!!!", as he's slipping on some macaroni and cheese on the floor that Amy dropped, *When Barney screams, as he crashes through the school vent and falls down, his scream is the same as Yun-seong's scream from "Soulcalibur III" (when Yun-seong strikes Soul Edge with his dao, completely shattering it in his no-input ending), except it was mixed with Barney's 1991 voice. *During a scene where Barney slips on some macaroni and cheese that Amy dropped, the music from "A Splash Party, Please?" (when Derek races in a sack race) is used. *During a scene where Barney crashes through the school vent and falls down, the cartoon whistle sound effect from "George of the Jungle (1997 movie film)" (when one of the guides fall into the river, after the bridge breaks and before the narrator says "Don't worry. Nobody dies in this story.") is used. *When Barney crashes through the school vent, the crash sounds were the mixed of the ones from "Fun with Reading" (when BJ ), "" (when ), * When Barney yells "OUCH!!!", as he hurts his knee, the sound was voiced by *During a scene where Barney lays down the floor, crying in pain, the music from *When Barney cries in pain, his cries are the same as Captain Feathersword's first cry from the "Little Ducks Went Out One Day" music video in the bonus concert footage from the 1998 recording of "Wiggle Time!" (when Captain Feathersword cries hysterically on a yellow hankerchief that Murray soaked into a red bucket of water), except it was pitched down to -12 and mixed with Barney's 1991 voice. *When Barney continues crying in pain, his cries are the same as Bo's cry from "Babies Have It Made" (when Wimzie said something rude to Bo, after he knocked her plant over), except it was pitched down to -12 and mixed with Barney's 1991 voice. *When Barney continues crying, after he sobs out "And it has a boo-boo!", his cries are the same as Fatso's first cry from the 1995 movie film, "Casper" (when Stretch says "What a sweetheart"), except it was pitched up to +12 and mixed with Barney's 1991 voice. *The vomit from Barney is computer-animated. *During the song, "Hello, Goodbye (Hello in Hawaiian / Goodbye in Hawaiian)", Barney wears a Hawaiian shirt and Hawaiian leis and he holds a Hawaiian guitar called "Ukulele". *This is another time Time Lapse is used. It was when Barney slipped on some mac and cheese. Also, Barney and the Backyard Gang cleaned up the mess with mac and cheese. *Production for this video took place in August 1991. *The 1994 Lyons Group re-release features a Season 2 episode, "Having Tens of Fun!", as a bonus episode, after the actual video. * Quotes Quote 1: * (after the "Barney Theme Song", the chefs are making mac and cheese at the school cafeteria) * (the Backyard Gang arrive, while Lane is holding the Barney doll and Kathy is holding Teddy) * Min: Wow! What are you making? * (Lane puts the Barney doll aside while Kathy does the same thing for Teddy) * Peter the Chef: We're making mac and cheese. * Dominic: Wow! How do you make it? * Danny the Chef: Well, to make it, we boil the macaroni in a big pot of boiling water. * Mary the Chef: For the cheese sauce, we use milk, flour, some butter flour, salt, pepper and shredded cheese. * Lily the Chef: We melt butter in a suacepan over medium heat. * Meg the Chef: Next, we stir in flour and cook for about 3 to 5 minutes to form a roux. * Kiki: What's a "roux"? * Danny the Chef: Well, a roux is a mixture of flour and fat used to thicken sauces. * Kiki: Oh. So what comes next? * Peter the Chef: Well, we add salt and pepper. * Lily the Chef: Next, we slowly add milk, stirring well after each addition. * Mary the Chef: Then we cook and stir until bubbly. * Peter the Chef: We hafta stir in cheese a small amount at a time until fully melted, so we don't want the cheese sauce to stick. * Adam: Wow! Tell us the rest to make it. * Danny the Chef: Well, we drain the macaroni, pour it into the cheese sauce and stir to coat. * Backyard Gang: Wow! * Tina: Mmm! I love mac and cheese! It's one of my favorite foods! * Harlow: I love it, too. * (Barney comes to life) * Barney: Oh, boy! What smells so good! * Baby Bop: (arrives at the school kitchen) Oh, what's cooking? * Backyard Gang: Barney! Closed-Captioned Version by National Captioning Institute: * * Closed-Captioned Version by The Caption Center: * * Quote 2: * Barney: (after the song, "Mac and Cheese") Dig in, everybody! * Baby Bop and the Backyard Gang: YAY!!! * (fades to Amy walking the school cafeteria with her tray of mac and cheese, a carton of milk and an apple) * (when Michael is about to approach Amy, he bumps into her making her tray drop to the ground) *Amy: (screams) AAH!!! *Michael: Sorry! *(cuts to the close-up shot of the mac and cheese all over the floor) *Amy: You did it on purpose!! *(cuts back to Amy and her brother, Michael) *Michael: No, I didn't. It was an accident. I swear. *Barney: (runs to the school cafeteria, but can't stop) All right! What in the name of Texas is going--?! (slips on the some mac and cheese on the floor that Amy dropped, yelling and screaming loudly and furiously) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! *All: (except Barney) (yelling loudly) BARNEY!!! *Barney: (yelling and screaming loudly and furiously, as in slow motion, he crashes through the school vent and falls down) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! (hurts his knee, yelling loudly and furiously) OUCH!!! (crying loudly in pain) My knee! (continues crying loudly in pain) *(the Backyard Gang approach Barney) *Lane: Are you crying, Barney? *Barney: Yes, but my knee hurts! And it has a boo-boo! (continues crying loudly in pain) *(the Backyard Gang groan) *Barney: Gang, help me up. *(the Backyard Gang helps Barney up) *Barney: Whew! Thanks. *Luci: You're welcome, Barney. *Barney: All right, Amy. All right, Michael. Can you tell me what's going on? *Amy: Michael started it! He dropped my tray of mac and cheese on purpose! *Michael: What?! Why would I?! I did not! *Amy: Did too, Michael! You're gonna make a big mess everywhere! *Barney: QUIET!! I don't care who did what then! I need everybody to clean up this mess right now! *Michael: What?! That's not fun. That's work. *A.J.: There's no way we're gonna do that. *Barney: Oh, yes way! You hafta do it RIGHT NOW! *Backyard Gang: Oh, okay. *(in fast motion, Barney and the Backyard Gang clean up the mess with mac and cheese) Closed-Captioned Version by National Captioning Institute: *BARNEY Dig in, everybody! *BOP AND KIDS Yay! *AMY Aah! *MICHAEL Sorry. *AMY You did it on purpose! *MICHAEL No, it was an accident. *BARNEY All right, what's going-- Aah! *KIDS Barney! *SLIDE WHISTLE *BARNEY Aah! Ouch! CRYING My knee. *LANE Are you crying? *BARNEY Yes. My knee hurts. It has a boo-boo! CRYING *KIDS Oh! *BARNEY Gang, help me up. Whew! Thanks. *LUCI You're welcome. *BARNEY All right. Tell me what's going on. *AMY Michael dropped my tray of mac and cheese on purpose! *MICHAEL What? I did not! *AMY Yes! You'll make a big mess everywhere! *BARNEY Quiet! I don't care who did what then! I need you to clean up this mess now! *MICHAEL That's not fun! That's work! *A.J. We can't do that! *BARNEY Oh, yes! Do it right now! *KIDS Oh, okay. Closed-Captioned Version by The Caption Center: * Barney: Dig in, everybody! * Baby Bop and kids: Yay! * Amy: (screams) * Michael: Sorry. *Amy: You did it on purpose. *Michael: No, I didn't. It was an accident. I swear. *Barney: All right. What in the name of Texas is going..? (screaming) *Kids: Barney! *(crash; whistling sound) *Barney: (continues screaming) Ouch! (sobbing:) My knee. (continues sobbing) *Lane: Are you crying, Barney? *Barney: Yes, but my knee hurts. And it has a boo-boo. (sobbing) *Kids: (groaning:) Oh. *Barney: Gang, help me up. Whew! Thanks. *Luci: You're welcome, Barney. *Barney: All right, Amy. All right, Michael. Can you tell me what's going on? *Amy: Michael started it. He dropped my tray of mac and cheese on purpose. *Michael: What?! Why would I? I did not! *Amy: Did too, Michael! You're going to make a big mess everywhere! *Barney: Quiet! I don't care who did what then. I need everybody to clean up this mess right now. *Michael: What?! That's not fun. That's work. *A.J.: There's no way we're going to do that. *Barney: Oh, yes way. You have to do it right now. *Kids: Oh, okay. Quote 3: * (after cleaning up the mess with mac and cheese) * Harlow: There. All clean now. * Barney: Good. * Dominic: But Barney, you're all covered with mac and cheese. * Adam: Yeah. You're supposed to take a bubble, bubble bath. * Barney: Correct. But first of all, I have to vomit. * Kiki: (gives Barney a big giant bucket) Here you go, Barney. A big giant bucket for you to vomit into it! * Barney: Thank you, Kiki. * Kiki: You're welcome. * (Barney vomits into the big giant bucket) * Backyard Gang: Eww! *Lane: Gross! Closed-Captioned Version by National Captioning Institute: * * Closed-Captioned Version by The Caption Center: * * Quote 4: * (after the song, "Bubble, Bubble Bath") * * * * * * * Closed-Captioned Version by National Captioning Institute: * * Closed-Captioned Version by The Caption Center: * * Quote 5: * Barney: (after the song, "Hello, Goodbye (Hello in Hawaiian / Goodbye in Hawaiian)") Closed-Captioned Version by National Captioning Institute: * * Closed-Captioned Version by The Caption Center: * * Quote 6: *Lane: (after the song, "The Sister Song") Barney, can we go back to the cafeteria and eat finish our mac and cheese? *Barney: I don't think so. *Michael: But Amy and I had a bad day at school today. *Amy: Yeah. You bumped me right when I was gonna get a table and you made me dropped my tray of mac and cheese on purpose. *Barney: All right! That's enough! I have something to show you that will make you feel better. *Amy: Oh, what is it, Barney? *Barney: Closed-Captioned Version by National Captioning Institute: * * Closed-Captioned Version by The Caption Center: * * Quotes Taken from the "Barney & Friends" Season 2 episode, "Having Tens of Fun!" (as a bonus episode) in the 1994 re-release Quote 1: * (after the "Barney Theme Song", ) * * Quote 2: * (after the song, "One, Two, Buckle My Shoe", Michael enters ) * Michael: * Kathy: * Michael: * Tosha: * Michael: * Kathy: * Min: * * * * * * * * Quote 3 * () Quote 4 * () Quote 5 * () * Quote 6 * () * Quote 7 * () * Quote 8 * () * Quote 9 * () * Quote 10 * () * Quotes taken from the "Barney & Friends" Season 8 episode, "On Again, Off Again" (as a bonus episode) in the 2003 re-release Quote 1: * (after the “Barney Theme Song”, ) * Beth: Here, Nick. * Nick: Thanks. * * * * * * Quote 2: * Beth: () * Mario: * Nick: * Sarah: * * Quote 3: * Baby Bop: () * * * * * * Quote 4: * Baby Bop: () Hey!! You did it!! * Beth: Look * Mario: * Beth: Okay. * () * Beth: * () * Barney: Off they go!! * Nick: * * * * Quote 5: *() * Quote 6: * Quote 7: * Quote 8: * Baby Bop: () Quote 9: * () * Barney: * Queen Beth: * King Mario: * Queen Beth: * King Mario: * Queen Beth: * King Mario: Quote 10: * Barney: () Quote 11: * Barney: () Quote 12: * Baby Bop: () * Sarah: * Baby Bop: Quote 13: * () * Barney Says (On Again, Off Again) (Script) in the 2003 re-release * ( jacks ) * () * Barney: * (The segment starts) * Barney: * ()